


Fortunate coincidenze

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Animal Traits, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Spero che non ti abbia fatto del male, ragazzo» disse. <br/>Nero emise un verso stizzito e fece per andarsene ma rovinò a terra a causa della gamba ferita. <br/>L'altro si accorse della sua ferita immediatamente e non esitò a prenderlo tra le braccia per poi cominciare a saettare tra gli alberi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate coincidenze

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _#86 - Omegaverse!AU_ per la [Maritombola #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/81778.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) e _Omegaverse_ per il [p0rn fest #8](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1367122.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 3190 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero correva a perdifiato tra gli alberi, senza voltarsi indietro. Non sapeva da quanto stesse fuggendo; tuttavia riusciva ancora a sentire l'odore dell'Alpha che gli dava la caccia come se lo avesse davanti.   
Il ragazzo non riusciva a pensare a nessun posto in particolare presso il quale avrebbe potuto trovare rifugio. Sperava solo di riuscire a seminarlo grazie alla propria resistenza fisica.   
Balzò oltre un grosso cespuglio di rovi e nell'atterrare mise male il piede destro, finendo col distorcersi la caviglia.   
 _«Maledizione!»_  imprecò tra sé mentre rovinava pesantemente a terra sulla gamba ferita. Avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione, senza farsi prendere dal panico della preda braccata!   
Nonostante il dolore alla caviglia, il lupacchiotto si rialzò e riprese a correre, spostando la maggior parte del proprio peso sulla gamba sana e sulle braccia per non sforzare troppo l'arto ferito e poter continuare a correre ancora a lungo.   
Riprese la sua fuga forsennata, evitando gli alberi e aggirando i cespugli per non ripetere lo stesso incidente. Alle sue spalle sentiva il fruscio dei rami spostati ed il rumore del prato battuto a gran velocità.   
Cominciava ad avere il fiatone e a far fatica a rimanere presente a se stesso a causa del dolore lancinante che dalla caviglia si stava pian piano impossessando di tutta la sua gamba; tuttavia, Nero si stava appellando con tutta l'anima alla sua forza di volontà per scampare ai suoi inseguitori.   
Era arrivato ormai allo stremo delle forze sia fisiche sia mentali quando all'improvviso sulla sua strada comparve una imponente parete di roccia.   
Nero si bloccò, digrignando i denti e mormorando un'imprecazione mentre si voltava indietro in cerca di una qualche via di fuga, ma invano: si ritrovò accerchiato dal branco di Beta che l'aveva inseguito attraverso gran parte della foresta. Al centro della schiera e in posizione distaccata si trovava l'Alpha, che si era sollevato in posizione eretta mentre fissava con espressione trionfante la sua preda.   
«Finalmente ti ho preso, piccolo Omega ribelle...» esclamò avanzando verso Nero, il quale aveva acquisito a propria volta la postura eretta. Se doveva diventare lo schiavetto sfornacuccioli di qualcuno - del resto erano tutti lupi maschi e solo gli Omega erano fertili - questo avrebbe dovuto faticare fino all'ultimo per averlo. Non si sarebbe di certo arreso senza combattere solo perché lui era un Omega e quindi inferiore a tutto e tutti nella scala gerarchica dei lupi.   
Il problema vero era che era ferito e che pertanto non aveva neanche la possibilità di tentare un'ultima disperata fuga.   
Arretrò fino ad avere le spalle contro la pietra mentre l'Alpha avanzava tronfio e sicuro di sé.   
Nero emise un ringhio gutturale e si preparò a mordere e graffiare; tuttavia non gli occorse: all'improvviso dall'alto cadde un altro lupo che andò a frapporsi tra Nero e l'Alpha.   
Il ragazzo ne guardò le spalle: erano ampie e la schiena - completamente nuda - pareva immensa. Le gambe lunghissime erano ricoperte di fitta peluria di un bianco candido e dal coccige fuoriusciva una coda dalla forma affusolata anch'essa bella folta.   
I capelli bianchi erano corti e tra di essi affioravano le orecchie triangolari.   
Nero riusciva a percepire il potere che spandeva dal corpo dello sconosciuto. Doveva essere un altro Alpha, poco ma sicuro.   
 _«Di bene in meglio...»_  commentò tra sé.   
«Togliti dai piedi, quell'Omega è mio!» esclamò l'altro.   
Il nuovo arrivato sollevò il mento con aria altezzosa e disse: «Oh, lo hai già legato a te?».   
Il ghigno che si dipinse sulla faccia del suo interlocutore fu una risposta per lui sufficiente.   
«Se non l'hai ancora fatto allora adesso è nel mio territorio... quindi è mio» dichiarò l'albino.   
«Che cosa?!» abbaiò l'altro «Scordatelo!».   
L'Alpha che aveva inseguito Nero balzò addosso allo sconosciuto, al quale bastò un morso alla spalla ed un pugno nello stomaco per scaraventarlo addosso ad un paio di membri del suo branco.   
Nero rimase a bocca aperta: non aveva mai visto un lupo così forte.   
Il suo salvatore si fece avanti ringhiando.   
«Qualcun altro ha voglia di prenderle? Fatevi sotto!» esclamò in tono di sfida.   
I Beta si guardarono per qualche istante, indecisi se vendicare o meno il loro capo; dopodiché batterono in ritirata portandoselo via.   
«Uh, bene».   
L'Alpha emise un sospiro e si volse a guardare l'Omega che aveva soccorso: era ancora molto giovane ed aveva il pelo del suo stesso colore. Non aveva mai visto altri lupi albini; per cui fu subito ben disposto nei suoi confronti.   
«Spero che non ti abbia fatto del male, ragazzo» disse.   
Nero emise un verso stizzito e fece per andarsene ma rovinò a terra a causa della gamba ferita.   
L'altro si accorse della sua ferita immediatamente e non esitò a prenderlo tra le braccia per poi cominciare a saettare tra gli alberi.   
Nero in un primo momento si aggrappò d'istinto al suo collo per non cadere; successivamente decise di cercare di ribellarsi: non poteva fidarsi degli Alpha. Tutto ciò cui miravano era sfruttarlo per ottenere una progenie.   
«Smettila di agitarti» lo rimbeccò il suo salvatore in tono seccato «Non andresti molto lontano con la gamba ridotta in quel modo...».   
«La mia gamba è solo una scusa!» ringhiò Nero «Tu vuoi solo mettermi incinto!».   
L'altro rise.   
«Credi davvero che non pensi ad altro che ad avere una nidiata di piccoli lupi da accudire e sfamare?» lo prese in giro «Ah, ho ben altri progetti per il mio futuro al momento!».   
Nero aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.   
«E allora perché mi hai salvato?» chiese.   
«Perché quell'Alpha non doveva permettersi di entrare nel mio territorio» fu la risposta che gli venne fornita «Neanche per correr dietro ad un Omega giovane ed attraente come te».   
Il ragazzo arrossì per il complimento e voltò altrove lo sguardo cercando di mascherarlo. Era la prima volta che gli venivano rivolte parole tanto gentili da quando era fuggito dal suo branco per evitare quello che era e sarebbe stato il destino di ogni Omega.   
L'Alpha ignorò il colorito acceso acquisito dalle sue guance e proseguì in tono affabile: «Io sono Dante, ragazzo».   
«Mi chiamo Nero» si presentò burbero il più giovane, continuando a mantenere lo sguardo lontano dal suo interlocutore.   
Il viaggio si rivelò essere stranamente comodo: le braccia di Dante oltre ad essere forti erano anche calde e la sua spalla ampia un ottimo posto dove poggiare il capo. Peccato che il tragitto fu breve.   
Dante lo condusse in una caverna nascosta dietro dei rovi che si snodava all'interno di una piccola collina.   
Una volta all'interno alla luce del sole si sostituirono le tenebre e poi un piccolo fuocherello acceso, vicino al quale Dante depose il suo giovane ospite.   
«E adesso cosa vuoi fare?» domandò sospettoso, cercando invano di ritrarsi contro una parete: la sua caviglia aveva ceduto completamente e adesso gli risultava impossibile persino muovere la gamba senza provocarsi fitte dolorose.   
«Ragazzo... come sei sospettoso!» lo schernì divertito Dante mentre attraversava la caverna per dirigersi verso un vecchio baule ammaccato «Voglio solamente medicarti la caviglia».   
Nero storse la bocca in una smorfia e reclinò di lato il capo.   
«Non serve medicarla. Guarirà da sola» borbottò irritato, intrecciando le braccia sul torace nudo come se gli fosse appena stato rivolto un pesante insulto.   
Dante si volse verso di lui portando in mano un rotolo di bende e dell'unguento verdastro alloggiato in una piccola ciotola trasparente.   
«Non in questo stato» lo corresse tornando da lui «Devi averla sforzata un bel po' per ridurla in questo stato, eh...» commentò inginocchiandosi a terra ed osservando il punto leso «Si è già gonfiata molto».   
Nero emise un basso verso gutturale.   
«Che dovevo fare?! Lasciarmi catturare da quel ma-GH!» s'interruppe gemendo nell'istante in cui Dante gli spalmò un po' di unguento sulla caviglia «Ah! Cazzo brucia!» gridò tentando di tirar via la gamba, ottenendo in cambio solo un'ulteriore dose di dolore.   
«Sta' fermo, ragazzino» lo ammonì il più grande bloccandogli l'arto «Se ti agiti sarà peggio».   
Nero strinse i denti e tentò di resistere.   
«S-sì, ma... AH!... fa' piano!» protestò mentre lottava per ricacciare indietro le lacrime che erano sul punto di traboccare ai lati dei suoi occhi un po' per il dolore e un po' per il tanfo micidiale della medicazione.   
«D'accordo, cercherò di far più piano» gli concesse Dante, sforzandosi di mettere da parte i suoi consueti metodi bruschi e di adottare modi un po' più garbati.   
«Ma tu non hai un branco...?» indagò per distrarsi.   
Non aveva visto niente che lasciasse presupporre la presenza di altri lupi e la caverna era minuscola per accogliere un branco.   
«No, sono un solitario» Dante fece spallucce «Un branco mi sarebbe solo d'intralcio».   
Nero resistette seduto dov'era mentre il suo soccorritore terminava di medicarlo, avvolgendogli alla fine la caviglia in un panno pulito.   
A quel punto l'unguento puzzolente aveva un po' smesso di bruciare ed il lupacchiotto poté quindi abbandonarsi disteso sul pavimento, sollevato per essere scampato al pericolo di divenire l'Omega personale di quell'Alpha autoritario e aggressivo da cui Dante l'aveva salvato.   
Quest'ultimo rimase lì vicino a lui, studiandolo mentre pian piano scivolava nel sonno. Era un lupacchiotto così giovane e carino nonostante il pessimo carattere. Non aveva mai visto un Omega così fisicamente prestante: in genere erano molto gracili e piccoli indipendentemente dall'età.   
Doveva averne passate di tutti i colori per diventare tanto diffidente anche nei confronti di chi cercava di aiutarlo.   
 _«Rimarrà solo finché non starà meglio. Non voglio un Omega così problematico...»_  rifletté mentre si alzava per andare a prendere della legna per ravvivare il fuoco.   
A lui sarebbe piaciuto avere un Omega tutto suo ma ancora non aveva trovato nessun lupo capace di accontentarlo. L'avrebbe protetto e non l'avrebbe mai lasciato da solo.   
Si stava occupando del fuoco quando al suo naso giunse un odore invitante come non ne aveva mai percepiti prima in vita sua. Era un'indescrivibile succedersi e rincorrersi di profumi che non riusciva ad identificare singolarmente ma che insieme componevano un'armonia tale da stregarlo ed accendere i suoi sensi.   
Annusò l'aria per qualche secondo, godendosi il profumo invitante finché una parte del suo cervello non lo riportò alla realtà, facendogli realizzare che molto probabilmente quella fragranza altro non era che l'odore dei feromoni da Omega del suo ospite. Doveva essere felice o perlomeno sereno, perché in caso contrario non avrebbe emanato niente - come aveva fatto fino ad allora.   
Dante tornò verso di lui.   
Nessun Omega l'aveva mai attratto tanto. Era come una falena attratta dalla luce.   
Forse quel ragazzo era per davvero destinato a lui.   
Dante si leccò le labbra secche mentre camminava carponi verso il suo ospite.   
Sentiva il suo pene ingrossarsi ed emergere dalle pieghe cutanee in cui solitamente era nascosto quando non era eccitato.   
Sfiorò la guancia del più giovane con il dorso della mano, delicatamente.   
«Ragazzo...» lo chiamò con un fil di voce «Ragazzo... svegliati».   
Nero sollevò la testa di scatto, aprendo gli occhi e guardandosi in giro fino a posare lo sguardo sul viso del padrone della caverna.   
«Cosa...?!» iniziò, indietreggiando nel vedere che si era fatto troppo vicino.   
Dante lo bloccò afferrandolo per un braccio per evitare che si agitasse troppo.   
«Fermo, non voglio farti del male» gli disse, sperando che riuscisse a credergli, perché era la verità.   
Nero obbedì ma non tanto per volontà sua quanto piuttosto perché gli doleva muovere la gamba. Scrutò lo sguardo del più grande cercando di cogliere qualcosa riguardo le sue intenzioni, ma non ci riuscì.   
Dante non era mai stato tipo da romanticherie; pertanto si trovava in forte imbarazzo dovendo esprimere a parole ciò che voleva fare. Lui era senz'altro più bravo nei fatti, ma fare quel che voleva senza alcun preavviso né richiesta avrebbe innervosito Nero e l'avrebbe allontanato.   
Prese coraggio e disse: «Ragazzo, io... sono attratto da te».   
Nero sgranò gli occhi, stupefatto, e Dante cercò di spiegarsi meglio: «I tuoi feromoni... sono buonissimi!».   
Le sopracciglia del minore si piegarono in un'espressione indignata. Cercò di divincolarsi dalla mano con cui ancora lo stringeva ma fu tutto inutile.   
«Lo sapevo, sei come gli altri! Sei solamente interessato a me come Omega!» ringhiò infuriato «Lasciami!» gridò strattonando.   
«No!» lo corresse subito Dante «Io... i tuoi feromoni mi attirano, è vero... ma tu... t-tu...» l'albino avvampò mentre cercava di esprimere il tumulto di sentimenti che gli erano improvvisamente esplosi in petto.   
Il suo interlocutore aspettava, incuriosito dalla ridicola espressione che era comparsa sul suo viso.   
«Io...?» lo incoraggiò dopo qualche istante, abbozzando un sorrisetto sghembo.   
L'Alpha arrossì ancor di più.   
«Tu... mi piaci!» esclamò di getto, afferrandolo per le spalle ed avvicinandoselo tanto che la punta dei loro nasi si toccò «Sei giovane e forte...! E-e sei incredibilmente bello!» aggiunse sull'onda dell'entusiasmo.   
«Non ho mai trovato un Omega come te prima di oggi. Io voglio essere il tuo Alpha. Voglio proteggerti e voglio che tu sia mio!».   
Le labbra di Dante si accostarono alle sue e Nero, accalorato dai complimenti, si avvicinò a propria volta, mantenendo saldo il legame instauratosi tra i loro occhi.   
Quel primo bacio fu stranamente dolce, molto più di quanto il ragazzo si aspettasse. Fu un lungo contatto e alla fine il più vecchio chiese: «Lasciami essere il tuo Alpha».   
L'altro ci rifletté su per qualche istante.   
Aveva evitato per molto tempo di mischiarsi con gli Alpha dopo essere scappato dal suo branco per poter rimanere libero, però quello sembrava diverso. Si era preso cura della sua ferita senza preoccuparsi del fatto che era un Omega solo e facilmente conquistabile. Anche adesso non osava farlo suo finché lui non gli avesse dato il permesso. Lo voleva consenziente.   
«Va bene. Sarò il tuo Omega» concesse Nero. Sentiva che era diverso dagli altri Alpha e sperava che il suo sesto senso non lo tradisse.   
Il più grande esibì un sorriso prima di salire a mordicchiargli le orecchie che affioravano morbide tra i suoi capelli candidi come la neve.   
Nero lanciò un flebile verso di piacere, abbandonandosi con il corpo contro quello dell'altro lupo. Stava in ginocchio con la gamba ferita mezza distesa per non sforzarla; tuttavia, in quella posizione metteva in mostra il culo e la coda che si agitava a dimostrazione che i morsi e i baci alle orecchie gli stavano piacendo.   
Dante abbassò le mani sui capezzoli del ragazzo, stringendoli tra indice e pollice con delicatezza. I suoi occhi notarono il pelo che gli rivestiva il fondoschiena che cominciava a diradarsi e la linea tra le natiche farsi meno marcata, segno che stava cominciando ad eccitarsi pure lui.   
Considerava una cosa positiva il loro metodo di eccitazione, poiché permetteva di notare chiaramente quando ciò avveniva. Essenzialmente, si trattava della fuoriuscita completa del loro pene glabro dalle pieghe cutanee e dal pelo e l'allargamento spontaneo delle loro natiche in modo da rendere accessibile dall'esterno lo sfintere.   
Dante smise di stuzzicare il suo giovane partner e lo accompagnò disteso sul pavimento, facendo attenzione a non far troppa pressione sulla gamba ferita; dopodiché riprese a baciarlo, stavolta con molta più foga.   
Nero rispondeva come poteva, rendendo palese la sua totale inesperienza in materia. Per fortuna che Dante era un po' più esperto e riusciva a compensare le sue mancanze.   
Il più grande si fece strada verso il basso, andando a prendere il suo pene per masturbarlo, provocando in lui una notevole sequela di gemiti simili a guaiti.   
Si distese supino e divaricò le gambe, piegandole e puntando i piedi a terra. Le sue guance erano paonazze e pareva che stesse godendo a fondo ogni singolo istante.   
I suoi feromoni stavano inebriando Dante sempre di più, rendendolo sempre più ansioso di arrivare al sodo del rapporto.   
Bagnò di saliva l'indice della mano libera e la spinse tra le cosce del ragazzo e poi oltre, in cerca del suo orifizio anale, che trovò con relativa facilità.   
La prima penetrazione, benché effettuata con abbondanza di lubrificante, strappò a Nero un ululato di dolore che riecheggiò amplificato contro le pareti della caverna.   
Tremando leggermente si aggrappò alle spalle del suo partner inarcando la schiena mentre quest'ultimo allargava la sua muscolatura intima, rimasta fino ad allora inviolata.   
«Fa' piano!» sibilò stringendo la presa sulla carne delle sue spalle, guardando Dante in cagnesco.   
«Lo sto già facendo...» gli rispose l'altro «Ma se tu non stai rilassato ti faccio solo male...».   
«Come faccio a rilassarmi se tu-ngh!» un verso di dolore fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra serrate.   
«Rilassati!» ripeté con più forza Dante, approfondendo il contatto.   
Nero cercò di fare come gli aveva detto ma non ci riuscì in pieno; tuttavia, il dolore si attenuò almeno in parte, sostituito da un primo assaggio di un piacere piuttosto intenso.   
Occorsero alcuni altri minuti prima che il dolore si attenuasse a sufficienza da permettergli di godersi il momento senza soffrire troppo.   
Il ragazzo stava cominciando a tranquillizzarsi quando il suo partner decise che era arrivata l'ora di passare oltre: rimosse il dito e al suo posto inserì il suo grosso pene eretto.   
Il cambiamento palese di dimensioni del corpo estraneo nel suo orifizio strappò un gridolino a Nero, che si agitò sul pavimento come per sottrarsi.   
«Calmati» gli ripeté Dante, posandogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle nude «Adesso ci divertiamo» soggiunse mentre svelto si piegava a baciarlo.   
Cominciò a spingere col bacino per affondare nel suo fondoschiena e al suo partner non rimase altro da fare che sottostare, soffrendo in silenzio, cercando sollievo nel bacio appassionato e gentile che Dante gli stava concedendo.   
Il culo gli doleva terribilmente ad ogni spinta e temeva che si sarebbe aperto in due prima che avessero finito; ciononostante represse le lacrime che spontaneamente gli stavano salendo agli occhi.   
Quello era il loro primo rapporto, il rito che lo legava indissolubilmente a Dante per l'eternità. Non poteva mostrarsi così debole, come un Omega qualsiasi.   
Lui era più di quello.   
Vincendo il dolore cercò di assecondare i movimenti del suo compagno, scoprendo che in tal modo riusciva ad ottenere anche un po' di piacere da tutto ciò, che andò aumentando col trascorrere dei minuti. In breve raggiunse picchi tali che Nero non riuscì più a tollerarli.   
Venne per primo, ansimando come se ogni respiro fosse una coltellata nel petto, schizzandosi l'addome col suo stesso sperma a causa della posizione supina.   
Dante gli sorrise.   
«Adesso suppongo tu ti senta meglio...» commentò e il ragazzo non poté dargli torto.   
«Ora è il mio turno...» gli sussurrò all'orecchio un momento prima di venire.   
Nero sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca in un grido muto mentre percepiva una grande quantità di un liquido denso e caldo che gli veniva riversato nel fondoschiena. Inarcò la schiena e cercò di muoversi ma fu tutto inutile, un po' per il peso del corpo del suo compagno sopra di lui ed un po' a causa del rigonfiamento dell'erezione di Dante che gli impediva di estrarlo finché non avesse finito di eiaculare e si fosse dato una calmata.   
Rimase in attesa, ansimando e vergognandosi di essere lui a dover subire un simile trattamento, cercando di ignorare la disgustosa percezione dello sperma nel suo fondoschiena.   
Una volta finito, Dante esalò un sospiro e poggiò la fronte sul suo petto.   
«Direi che come prima volta non è andata male...» commentò.   
«Solamente per te, dannazione!» sbraitò Nero mentre il suo compagno rimuoveva dal suo culo il suo pene «A me fa male tutto!».   
Cercò di mettersi carponi e di allontanarsi ma si bloccò urtando la caviglia sul terreno.   
«Non preoccuparti, è solo la prima volta!» lo rassicurò Dante, scodinzolando gioioso nel vedere che il suo partner gli aveva rivolto il posteriore nel cercare di spostarsi «E se ti dovesse fare molto male nei prossimi giorni... be', dimmelo!» esclamò mentre si allungava a leccargli il bordo esterno dello sfintere, dal quale stava gocciolando un po' del suo sperma.   
«Cercherò di farti stare meglio! Dopotutto, adesso sono il tuo Alpha!» asserì con entusiasmo, leccandosi il labbro.   
Nero rabbrividì a quel contatto, voltandosi di scatto indietro e sedendosi in modo da proteggere il suo sedere da ulteriori aggressioni.   
«N-non azzardarti mai più a farlo, pervertito!» minacciò con le guance paonazze.   
Non osava dirlo ma in realtà un po' gli era piaciuto quel rinnovato ed intimo contatto.   
Dante rise della sua reazione, trovando adorabile il suo essere tanto suscettibile riguardo a certe cose.   
La loro relazione sarebbe stata senza dubbio divertente.


End file.
